


Collection of Destiel Drabbles/Ficlets

by thetimetravellingangelat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimetravellingangelat221b/pseuds/thetimetravellingangelat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly destiel fluff, angst and a bit of smut from my tumblr (unwritten-fallen-angel). Follow no logical order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Destiel Drabbles/Ficlets

Movie night....  
"Bambi! Are you coming or what?" Dean yelled up the stairs.  
“I don’t understand why you keep calling me that Dean, my name is Castiel, or if you prefer: Cas” Cas explained as he walked down the stairs shrugging his usual trench coat onto his shoulders.  
Bambi was the new nickname Dean had given Cas. It seemed to fit him well since he was human now, everything he did reminded him of Bambi trying to stand in the first part of the movie, or when he was trying to skate on the icy lake.  
“Honestly, you don’t know who Bambi is? Did you have a childhood?” He questioned, but then changed his mind when he saw a long explanation of angel ageing on the tip of Cas’ lips.  
“Don’t answer that.”  
“But what is a Bambi?” Cas asked, his head curiously tilting to the side like a puppy.  
“I tell you what, when we get back from the job I’ll dig it out and we can watch it together, ok?” Dean offered as he tried to shove Cas out of the bunker, he could already hear Sam impatiently honking the horn on the car.  
“Alright Sam! We get the message!” He shouted to him.  
“Ok” Cas agreed finally walking out of the door.  
…  
Tired, aching legs carried Dean to the bunker door. He was more than ready for a sleep was about to trudge to his room when Cas piped up.  
“Shall I set up the television?”  
“What?” Dean slurred sleepily.  
“For Bambi, or shall I get Bambi and you set the t.v up?”  
“Wha-” he was going to tell him that he was going to bed, and couldn’t be bothered to watch Bambi now. But Cas was giving him the most inquisitive doe-eyed look that he just couldn’t reject. “You do the t.v I’ll be back in a sec.”  
He had always kept Bambi; it was his favourite film as a child and him and his mum would often watch it together on those rainy days when his dad was at work and before Sammy had arrived. He fondly stroked the cover for a moment, smiling as he remembered snuggling up closely to her. So close that he could smell her soft vanilla scent that lingered on her after hours spent baking.  
“Dean, the t.v is ready” Cas shouted through, waking Dean out of his memories.  
“Coming!” He shouted back.  
He handed the film to Cas with instructions on how to put it in the video player while he got some snacks.  
Sam was in the kitchen, rooting in the fridge for some beer.  
“Toss me one will you” Dean caught the beer with smooth ease and then set about getting the popcorn. “Are you watching with us..?” He asked, crossing his fingers.  
“What, Bambi? God no, I hated that film. No I’m going to bed.” Dean let out his breath /thank god/ he thought to himself.  
“Night!” He called when Sammy headed out the door.  
The film was paused when Dean returned with food and Cas was sat excitedly on the couch. Sitting down and putting the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them, he relaxed, sinking into the chair and looping his fingers with Cas’.  
“Go on then” he said and Cas unpaused the film then swung his legs onto the couch, leaning against Deans shoulder.  
Bony fingers clutched onto Dean’s arm, making him wake with a jump. He must of dozed off. He followed the bony fingers to whom they belonged and saw Cas staring at him intently. His face was strained with pain and tears were pooling in his eyes.  
“Cas what’s wrong? What happened?” The words fell haistily out of his mouth- each one of them dripping with concern.  
“Does she come back?” Cas asked, the tears now falling from his eyes.  
/Oh my god, he’s possessed. I knew we should of got him that tatoo. I’ll get that sucker out of him./  
“Does who come back?” His tone was calm, but assertive. /it’ll be ok Cas, don’t worry./  
“Bambi’s mum! Does she come back?” Cas wailed.  
Dean looked from the t.v to Cas, realisation setting in. Trying to keep his face straight he let Cas lean into his chest and sob.  
“It’s ok, it’s ok. It all ends happy, it’s a Disney movie baby. They all have happy endings” he soothed, stroking his hair like his mum did when he cried.  
Cas sniffed, “really?”  
“Really.”  
Cas collapsed back onto Deans chest and wrapped his arms around him. Any remaining tears dried and fell away on Deans shirt, but he didn’t notice. His mind was elsewhere. Somewhere where he allowed himself to still hope; wishing that he and Cas were in a Disney movie.

Purgatory....  
There was a reason that Dean didn't want to talk about purgatory. It was singly one of the most heart breaking experiences of his life; even over taking his time in hell. Something happened there, between him and Cas, that was so intimately devastating to him when Cas let his hand slip from Dean's on the way out. But even though he stubbornly refused to talk about it to Sam, or anyone for that matter, the memory never failed to cross his mind each day.  
He remembered it well, it was a couple of days after the pair were reunited and Benny was taking watch while him and Cas were resting. It had been a trying day and they had encountered a fair few monsters along the way, so Dean should of been sleeping like a baby. But something was playing on his mind, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it; he just couldn't. Maybe it was a dying impulse or the purity in the air, but he simply had to tell him: now.  
'Cas' he began nervously, processing what he would say next. 'I want to say sorry. The way I treated you when you were, you know, it was horrible. I was a real dick to you.'  
'I understand. You were angry at me and my actions.' Cas nodded acceptingly and returned to staring into the darkness.  
'No Cas, it wasn't that. I thought it was at first, but in reality I forgave you for that the second I saw you back from the dead.' He took a deep breath; revealing his emotions was hard. It was scary to make himself that vulnerable. 'I was angry because you weren't you. Because you were broken. Which was so selfish of me. But you're my safety. I can rely on you when everything else is mad, even if you poof away in five seconds flat.  
'So then when you weren't you, I-I dunno' he trailed off; unable to say the words that balanced to delicately on the tip of his tongue.  
'You panicked?' Cas asked quizzically.  
'You won't understand' dean replied dismissively.  
'Why? Because its an emotional thing?' He nodded shyly. ' Dean, I went to angel jail because I was getting to close to the humans in my charge; which at the time was you alone. I rebelled against my brothers and sisters for you. I have died countless times for you and your causes. I brought your brother back for you and I took on his madness so you could have him back.  
'Don't tell me I won't understand Dean, because I have emotions and I understand the basics of them, I am not a child.' Cas snapped, then seeing Dean reel back, he mumbled an apology.  
Dean shuffled closer to Cas and put an arm round his shoulder, disregarding all the rules of personal space he had repeatedly tought Cas. Instantly both their shoulders relaxed and they let out a sigh.  
It was the release of breath that made them aware of what they were doing. Dean began to take his arm away painfully, realising what he wanted, and it was Cas. So instead of putting his arm back down to his side and losing the comforting contact; he brought a gentle hand to Cas' cheek and let the deep blue of his eyes fill his vision as he leaned in closer.  
The kiss was slow and soft because both parties were hesitating and holding back; scared of rejection. They broke apart, seeing that neither of them were rejected.  
'Dean I-' started Cas, but what his was going to say was never said because Dean interrupted him with another kiss.  
This one was different. Nothing was held back this time; the flood gates has opened like the gates of hell. All the impulses, longing glances and emotions the two had built up over time was released in an explosion of kissed and shirt grabbing.  
The two clawed at each other, trying to find a foothold to cling onto forever. Finally with short pants they stopped, sat down on the cold ground and leaned against each other. Deans head on Cas' shoulder and Cas' head on Deans.  
'That felt nice' Cas observed, finally breaking the silence. In a reply Dean kissed Cas' shoulder. It had felt more than nice. It had made Dean feel fixed, and the after affects were still inside him; fixing all of the cogs and bolts that had long stopped working. Cas was experiencing that same. Together they fit together perfectly, two broken pieces that slid into each other easily, creating one fixed, fully functional, machine.  
Silent, the machine sat with heads rested and hands intertwined. And in that moment, out of impossible circumstances, expertly bad timing, and stacking odds they had each found the perfect engineer to keep each other going and to fix them.

Musical Cas...  
If anyone else asked dean what his favourite instrument was; he would of said electric guitar straight away. But when Cas asked him one day in the bunker out of boredom; he told him the truth.  
"The piano."  
"Really?" Cas asked surprised.  
"Yep" he replied simply. One of the corners of his mouth lifted into a half smile that Cas for some reason loved. Usually it was reserved for Sam when he didn't want to let on how much he was enjoying something and it was only very rarely Cas got to see it because he was usually so open about what he loved. Sam obviously thought nothing of it, but Cas loved to try and get him to talk more.  
"Why?"  
He put one leg over dean and sat upright on top of him; tapping his fingers on his stomach in mimic of piano playing.  
"I don't know, I just find it...relaxing" he said shyly.  
"You know, I've spent a lot of time watching humans when I was up in the clouds. Music was one of my favourite pastimes when I was bored of watching over the wars. Maybe I've picked up a few things.."  
"You can play the piano?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows and propping up onto his elbows.  
"I think so, I've had some of the best teachers over the years, I must of picked something up" he shrugged.  
"Well, we've got everything in this bunker, I bet there's a piano somewhere" dean suggested sitting completely upright and kissing Cas on the lips. Excitedly Cas climbed off Dean and followed him through the bunker.  
Both of them were just in their underwear and a shirt, so it was to be expected when Sam hurriedly said he didn't know if they had a piano and shut the bedroom door.  
They continued on their quest for another five minutes when they came across a room a few doors down from the storage units. It was unlocked, so luckily they didn't have to go back and ask Sam for the key. The room was like some sort of old 1920's jazz lounge fitted with a small stage, red velvet chairs and a bar.  
"How have we not been here before?" Dean asked rhetorically.  
"There's a piano!" Cas exclaimed running to the furthest corner in the room. He eagerly pulled back a red curtain and revealed the most beautiful, huge, black grand piano.  
For a moment they both stood there in pure awe of it, then Cas ran his fingers along the keys and the sound bounced around the room.  
"Perfectly in tune" he said smiling. After he wiped the dust for the bench behind him he sat down and thought for a moment, trying to remember what songs he knew.  
He was stumped for a moment, then a song came to him.  
"I think you'll know this one."  
"Well by all means go on" Dean challenged, sneaking a little kiss on Cas' cheek.  
He'd forgotten the name of it, but he knew it was the Beatles.  
Dean knew the song from the first note. A lump formed in his throat as 'hey Jude' echoed around the room and he stared at the Cas with adoring eyes. At the first chorus he couldn't resist and joined in, singing at the top of his lungs and it didn't sound half bad.  
"Careful, we'll be starting a married couple band next." Dean joked when the last notes of the song trailed off.  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"It's a thing I don't want to do until I've had my midlife crisis." He explained and kissed him again. This time he didn't pull back after just one quick kiss and stayed there until he had to climb over the piano just so he could claw at his shirt. Cas also climbed up to dean, fistfuls of notes splashed around the room but they didn't notice. The kisses didn't break until both of them lay panting side by side on the top of the piano.  
"Everybody loves a musician Cas." He said breathless and flustered. 

Tickle fight- AKA the apocalypse 2  
Dean discovered Cas' weakness by accident really. It was just a lazy afternoon in the bunker, Sam was out shopping and the two of them were lying on the sofa (conveniently without shirts on) watching an old batman. Cas was intrigued, but Dean was unusually bored beacuse hed already seen it. He was just gently gliding his fingers across his bare chest, looking for some attention hinting at something else, when Cas began to squirm beneath him.  
"What's wrong? Did that hurt?" He asked slightly panicked.  
"No- everything's fine" Cas replied; stifling a grin.  
Unfazed, Dean returned to gliding his fingers across his skin until once again Cas began to squirm. Dean looked up and saw a great grin plastered across Cas' face. As though infectious, he also began to grin, but more maliciously.  
"Oh I see..." He said and Cas frowned.  
"What?" He asked as he cautiously watched Dean placing himself on top of his thighs; one leg either side.  
"This!" Dean pounced on Cas, tickling every inch of bare skin the could reach. His sides seemed to be the hot spot because the noise Cas made was inhuman whenever he went near there. An earsplitting screech that digressed into hysterical fits of laughter.  
"De-eh-he-he-he-ean stop!" Cas pleaded repeatedly inbetween these fits, but Dean ignored him as he tried to pry more delightful squeals from him.  
"PLEASE! STOP!" Cas shouted, but he didn't sound irritated.  
"Ok baby. I'll stop" Dean leaned forward and kissed his on the forehead. He sat up and winked devilishly.  
Of course he wouldn't really stop- he was a hunter- stopping because someone asked you to wasn't an aspect of the job.  
This time Cas didn't just squeal; he screamed. Loud, high pitched screams that echoed all the way around the bunker.  
Faintly Dean heard a slam of a door and the clatter of shopping on the tiled floor, but was too distracted to think anything of it. The next thing he knew Sam was bursting through the door pointing a gun at them.  
"DEAN?" He shouted "are you ok?"  
"Sam what the hell?" Dean answered angrily.  
"Oh- ohhh!" Sam said- the penny dropping. "I though someone was screaming- sorry."  
"It was Cas, I was tickling him- no you sicko- not in a kinky way!" Dean explained.  
"I'm sorry-I'll just go." Sam walked out blushing and extremely embarrassed.  
Over the years to come, Sam walked in that very same scenario about ten times. And each time Dean and Cas laughed hysterically when he was gone.

A Love Letter from Dean to Cas (1st person)  
Cas, don't panic! I just whet to get some coffee (your favourite). I didn't want to disturb you because you looked so peaceful and happy (you were smiling in your sleep you know). It was the first time you've been that way in a long time, and I can't believe its because you spent a night with me.  
I'm going to be honest because there's not been enough of that between us. I thought this morning I'd wake up to empty sheets beside me and a sinking feeling in my gut (you should know I don't trust my heart, so baby if my gut loves you - I couldn't love you more). But you stayed and I can't even begin to tell you how happy that makes me feel. You're /my/ angel Cas; no matter how human you feel now, you'll always be an out-of-this-world wonder to me. You can still heal me in no way your old magic mojo could. So I guess I should thank you for that, and I will, just not in a vocal way because...I'm me.  
So treasure this note I scribbled at 6 in the morning to say I'm getting coffee. Remember it if we ever get in a fight or I'm away or you're alone.  
Thank you for staying, every fibre of me is grateful and always will be for the simple fact that you are here in my life, with me.  
And of course, I love you. I love your stubble, your hands and just...you. That small smile that comes out when you're proud. The blatant confusion on your face when I make tv references and the kisses you plant on my neck when you sneak up on me. Every inch of you - not from the our past and defiantly not at our present.  
Love from Dean xxxx

The Day off...  
It wasn’t very often that Dean took days for himself. Perhaps once every year, maybe even every ten years. But that day he woke up and decided he needed a day to just relax and be alone, away from all the madness that was his life.  
Leaving a note on the counter and grabbing his keys, he stole his baby and drove. Along the way he picked up three pies and stuffed his face whilst singing at the top of his lungs to all the really old rock that Sammy hated.  
Already he felt free.  
Finally, just on the outskirts of Phoenix, he stopped, cut the engine and stepped outside into the heat. Without any thoughts he pulled away his jackets and shirt and threw them into the backseat.  
He’d always liked the deserts. They were limitless, like a dusty ocean with horizon as his guide.  
From the glove compartment he pulled out his personal copy of the Hobbit (a strong recommendation from Charlie). For hours he lay on the hood of the impala and read. The storyline didn’t really draw him in, but he enjoyed the sense of calm that looking at words on a page brought him - Sammy would never have guessed.  
He was half way through when he decided that he’d had enough. The book closed and he turned onto his back, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the hood. His boots were halfway off his feet and he didn’t even care that his buttons were undone on his jeans. All he could feel was the soft sun rays cover his skin and the black hood of his baby warm his exposed back, like he was butter melting in a pan.  
With his hunter mode on, he would have awoke from his heavy slumber within seconds. However, in his relaxed state, it took him a few minutes to become aware that another life form was watching him.  
“I’m sorry, am I blocking the road?” He asked groggily - with a refusal to open his eyes yet.  
“No, I don’t drive” replied an intense and extremely serious voice.  
“Hello Cas.” Dean said with a half smile.  
“That’s my line” Cas protested stubbornly.  
“Then say it”  
“Hello Dean”  
Squinting, as he adjusted to the harsh rush of sunlight, Dean sat up and faced Cas.  
“What’s wrong Cas? Sam sent you?” He asked with an air of disappointment.  
“He asked me to check on you, yes. He’s been calling you all day.” Cas admitted.  
“I left my phone at the bunker.”  
“I know - we found it”  
Dean waited awkwardly for Cas to say something else; but he didn’t, so instead he lay back down and closed his eyes.  
A few seconds later he felt the impala jolt slightly and heard the brush of life against paintwork. Dean turned to see Cas lay next to him, looking directly back at him, and smiled happily.  
“I was wondering if you’d join me” he pondered lazily.  
“I couldn’t resist” Cas replied softy.  
“You know, with Sam not being here, I can do this-” he strained and planted a small, soft kiss on Cas’ cheek.  
A smile exploded across Cas’ face that outshone the Cheshire Cat by miles. Seeing this burst of happiness wipe away all of the worry that usually inhabited Cas’ face, in one blow, gave Dean the incentive to plant more.  
He straightened up and sat with his hands between his knees, looking at Cas adoringly. Swiftly he stooped down and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks and then his nose. Cas beamed like a small child playing a game; it made Dean’s heart melt. After a few more kisses on his nose and cheeks, Dean could not longer resist.  
Slowly and softly he went to kiss Cas’ pale pink lips. When he began to retrieve, Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him back, playfully saying, “oh no you don’t.”  
Dean returned, more than willingly and once again kissed him. Although it may have began softly, it quickly turned into rough passion, where no one was holding back. Dean repositioned himself so that one leg was on either side of Cas as the kiss intensified. Neither of them wanted to break away, but biological laws decreed that they needed to breathe.  
They lay on the hood, chests moving up and down quickly and smiles plastered across their faces.  
Cas slyly walked his fingers across the hood, searching out Dean’s hand. When he found it, he curled his fingers around Dean’s and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
Questioningly, Dean looked at Cas and saw him with eyes closed, smiling to the heavens. With an adoration, he pulled Cas’ and his own hand up to his chest; right up to the region of his heart and then reached across to cover Cas’ exposed hand with his other.  
If he felt free earlier, he felt /freed/ in this moment. Freed of everything that had brought him down. The only thing that was keeping him bound to earth was Cas, and the simple fact his fingers were intwined with his own.

 

He's my cherry pie...  
Dean I bought a cherry pie for you, come home and get it.  
Slyly Dean slid his phone back into his pocket and looked to Sammy, trying to keep his expression casual.  
“Sammy, why don’t we leave this for today? We can come back tomorrow and look over some stuff and take it from there” he suggested. If Sam suspected anything was wrong with Dean; he didn’t show it, besides he was quite tired and the hunt wasn’t going anywhere productive today.  
“Sure”  
“Ok then lets haul ass and get back to the bunker then!”  
He tried not to rush into the bunker, but the prospect of pie made him too excitable. He ran to Cas’ room to quietly ask where the pie was because he didn’t want to share it with Sam as well (sharing with Cas was obviously obligatory).  
Gently he knocked on the door and Cas invited him in.  
All of the lights were off, so Dean innocently flicked them on.  
“Hey Cas where’s the-“he started but couldn’t finish because he caught sight of Cas standing in nothing but a pair of red underpants seductively holding a bottle of cherry sauce. With a smug, suggestive look he pushed dean into a chair close by and pressed the play button on his cd player. Warrants’ ‘cherry pie’ began to blast out of speakers and Cas jumped onto Dean’s lap into a straddle position.  
“I’m guessing there’s no pie” Dean said flustered.  
“Sorry to disappoint” Cas said with fake sincerity and then began to pour the sauce over his bare chest.  
Slowly he dragged his finger up towards his mouth, catching the sweet sauce and licking it at a painfully slow pace off the end his fingertip. A mischievious smile spread across his face when he saw Dean’s mouth in a perfect ‘o’ shape and his eyes filled with lust. He gave him an inviting look and leaned back.  
“I’m getting myself a slice of that” he said taking Cas’ invitation and tugging off his shirt. Both of them now bare chested, Dean hungrily licked and sucked every inch of Cas’ cherry covered skin.  
“My turn” Cas said pushing dean into the back of the chair with force.  
He began round his neck kissing and sucking his bare freckled skin and made his way downwards towards the bulge in his jeans. Deans frustration built as Cas teased him when he’d just miss his jeans and move back up.  
He pulled Dean up so he was stood and then unzipped his pants and pulled both his boxers and jeans down in one swift movement. Without breaking eye contact with Dean, his fingertips lightly traced his thighs and once again came dangerously close to his dick and moved away again. Still teasing, he grabbed the shaft and began to stroke his cock.  
“DO IT CAS!” Dean screamed with his head back.  
Cas fell to his knees and leaned in closer so Dean could feel his hot breath on his head. He slid his tongue and lips over the head and stuck the entire shaft in his mouth. Dean’s fingers twisted into Cas’ black hair as Cas gradually got faster and faster. His back arched and his eyes kept flicking to the ceiling. Moans fell out of his mouth with great volume and he tried to steady himself.  
“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum!” he panted with sweat forming on his forehead. He moaned as he reached his climax and then instantly relaxed. Faintly he could hear Cas swallow and could feel him kiss his way back up to reach eye level with him.  
“You’re my cherry pie – now get on that bed because we’re having another slice.” Dean ordered and Cas obliged happily and jumped onto the bed.  
Dean grabbed the cherry sauce again and then joined him with a devilish grin.  
“Would you like some sauce on that sir?”

Happily ever after...  
“Dean, where are we going?” Cas asked nervously, Dean wasn’t the kind to spring a surprise on anyone, especially him. Yet here he was in the impala with a blindfold covering his eyes.  
“you’ll see. It’s a good surprise I promise; you’ll love him – I mean it.” From underneath the blindfold Cas could sense his smile slide across his face slyly and then he jumped a little when Dean’s hand slapped his thigh supportively.  
“what did you mean by him?” he asked curiously, unable to ignore Dean’s slip up.  
“I meant that you’ll love it, now just shut up and sit in suspense.” He sounded flustered, extremely flustered, so Cas did as he was told for the sake of Dean’s happiness and shut up. But that didn’t stop him wondering incisively.  
Finally, he began to feel the impala slow to a halt and was instructed to remove his blindfold, which he did with a great amount of speed. In front of him was the farm where Dean spent two months of his adolescence.  
“Are we here to visit Sonny and Timmy? I don’t see the need for a blindfold – I’ve been here before Dean.”  
Dean took a deep breath and reached for Cas’ hand; excitement lit up his eyes and threatened to break a smile across his face.  
“No, we’re not here to visit. We’re here to do something else, but before we go in I need to be certain it’s what you definitely want.”  
“What I want? What do you mean?”  
“We talked about it the other week, I don’t know whether you were serious, but then I thought – it’s you. You don’t know how to joke. So here we are.”  
Realisation dawned on Cas like a beautiful sunrise. His whole face lifted with pure joy and excitement.  
“Really?” he squealed in delight.  
“Should I take that as a yes?” Dean chuckled as Cas pounced on him to kiss him.  
“Yes!” he exclaimed planting the happiest kiss on Dean’s lips.  
"we may have to stop doing that soon if we have another set of young, impressionable, eyes watching us." Dean teased before they both got out of the car.  
"I hope not."  
Nerves kicked in them both in the gut the second the doorbell echoed round the house.  
“Dean! Cas!” shouted a slightly hyperactive Timmy as the door opened to reveal their future son, bouncing with a smile spread across his face.  
“Timmy! Have you been keeping an eye on them monsters for me?” Dean asked, suddenly reassured and at ease.  
“Yeah, there’s been none to keep an eye on though” Timmy replied, slightly disappointed.  
“That’s a good thing then” Dean corrected. His mind was suddenly overwhelmed with the change in Timmy since they had first met a couple of years ago. His confidence had sky rocketed, along with his height – he’d even grown into his ears a little. “Cas, why don’t you and Timmy go into the living room, while I go over some stuff with Sonny?”  
Cas nodded, nerves still eating away at him, even as Timmy grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room. He looked behind him as he went and saw Dean smiling encouragingly with two thumbs up.  
Eventually, his nerves became nothing more than a small fizzle in the pit of his stomarch. This is what he wanted. A family with Dean and if Dean had arranged all of this then it meant he wanted the same. He wanted to settle down and give up the hunting, all for Cas and now, also for Timmy. He could picture their family already.  
The three of them at the beach, him and Dean watching Timmy play in the sea and sneaking a few kisses in the shade whilst he splashed happily with a bucket and spade. Or Dean teaching Timmy about cars, or football. Or all of them curled on the couch watching a movie before bed.  
Faintly he smiled at the thoughts whilst he listened to his future son talk about his action figures and what they do.  
Dean, who had been leaning on the doorframe watching, suddenly spoke up.  
“That’s it, adoption papers all signed. Timmy, how would you like to come home with us?”  
For a moment, Timmy didn’t register, he sat in bewilderment looking back and forth from Dean to Cas. Then, as the other shoe dropped, he jumped up and ran to Dean full speed, yelling ‘yes!’ as he ran. Then, immediately after he ran to Cas and did the same.  
“Haven’t we come far for a fallen angel and a hunter with six bucks to his name?” Dean asked feeling, for once, happy and proud of himself and his newly formed family.  
“We’ve come more than far.” Cas replied swooping Timmy up and walking over to Dean, where he planted an even happier kiss right on his lips.  
"Eww" commented Timmy.  
"Told you we’d have to stop doing that."

Nightmares...  
It was an accident the first time Cas went. He’d heard Dean calling his name and could feel the waves of fear radiating from his plea, and instinctively rushed to his aid - the pull of Dean’s prayer so strong that he’d barley needed to track him. He appeared, angel blade brandished, ready for the oncoming danger, only to be at the foot of a bed where Dean thrashed violently.  
With the initial panic gone, he relaxed slightly and pocketed the blade. He was only having a nightmare - he’d often spoke of them with distaste.  
“Cas please don’t go.” Dean pleaded desperately within whatever troubling dimension of bis mind he was in.  
Cas hadn’t considered leaving the Hunter in distress in the first place, but was hesitant at over stepping the boundaries of personal space Dean would often drill into him. But Dean’s pained beg made him forget his questioning and flock to his side, eager to soothe his pain.  
It began with him sitting cross-legged on the bed, putting as much distance as possible between them whist he stroked circles into his hand with his thumb. After each night it eventually progressed into Cas lying in the crook of Dean’s arm, one arm thrown across his torso as he watched the now steady rise and fall of his chest. This much closeness wasn’t necessary he’d found, just a simple hand hold or hair stroke would suffice, but Cas couldn’t resist - especially since Dean never rejected him.  
He’d simply lie there, calming Dean with only his touch, until the early hours of the morning and leave a few minutes before Dean would usually wake up. There had been a visible improvement in Dean’s mood when he was awake because of it as well - so Cas never saw an incentive to stop, it was a routine now.  
Except for one night when Dean broke the routine.  
Usually he was never awake when Cas arrived, he’d started to arrived before Dean started having nightmares now, but after he was asleep.  
“Cas? What are you doing here?” He asked, confused, but not welcoming. Cas blushed stupidly and Dean would’ve laughed because he didn’t know that was even possible, but he was far too confused.  
“Is there something wrong? Do you need our help?”  
“No Dean, I don’t need your help” Cas hesitated, unsure how to proceed. “You need my help.”  
“With what? What the hell is going on Cas?” Dean asked, still in a state of confusion and clearly unhappy about it.  
“You have nightmares often, I thought you were distressed at first, but you were only distressed subconsciously. So I stay and help you.” The explanation was poorly executed and vague, but Dean got the gist of it.  
“So what, you zap me some of your angel mojo, I stop having bad dreams and you go?”  
“Not exactly,” Cas squirmed uncomfortably. “I stay the night, you’re usually calmed by my touch.”  
Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, sure it was a little creepy, but it was Cas.  
However it was a little gay.  
“Well thanks for that Edward Cullen. It’s nice of you.”  
“I don’t understand that-“  
“That reference, yeah I know you don’t Cas” Dean interrupted Cas, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“You’re not mad?” Cas asked uncertainty. Dean didn’t seem to be angry, but then again he could never truly grasp emotions - sarcasm for one prove to be a real bitch.  
Dean considered - he didn’t think he was angry. If anything he thought he was kind of happy, knowing Cas was watching over him like that. He mind flicked through his time with Cas, pausing to think about how safe he felt with him and how secure he made him.  
He wasn’t saying he completely liked the idea of Cas holding he hand every night, but that was really because he hadn’t known it was happening.  
“I don’t think I am Cas.” Visibly the Angel relaxed.  
“Well I’m glad, I’m sorry to have not had your consent. I’ll leave now.”  
“Wow! Cas wait!” Dean protested before the familiar sound of abandoning ruffle of feathers was heard. “What about if I give you my permission or whatever now?”  
He stood up off the bed and walked over to where Cas was still (thankfully) standing.  
“What about if I want you to stay?” He asked, looking staring into his deep blue eyes as they stood with foreheads practically touching.  
“Then I would stay until you told me to go.” Cas breathed in a voice so low and vulnerable, that Dean had to kiss him.  
Gently, he cupped the sides of Cas’ face in his hands and leaned forward, softly pressing their lips together. Unlike his hugs, Cas actively moved his hands to Dean’s waist, then up his back - lightly dragging his fingers until he reached his shoulders.  
“Then stay with me Cas.” Dean demanded breathlessly.  
They moved silently to the bed and sat against the headboard, shoulders touching with hands intertwined. Dean clicked the tv on and they watched contentedly, occasionally tuning to kiss each other on the cheek or lazily on the lips.  
Eventually Dean slumped against Cas, heavy with sleep.  
Cas smiled affectionately and moved him gently with ease to a more comfortable position where he lay almost on top of Cas, one arm across him, another under his back and snuggled into his warmth.  
Dean never had another nightmare again.


End file.
